


Only Fools Rush In

by klutzy_girl



Category: Carol's Second Act (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Daniel didn't count on falling head over heels in love with Jenny.
Relationships: Jenny Kenney/Daniel Kutcher
Kudos: 4





	Only Fools Rush In

Daniel definitely liked Jenny and dating her seemed like a great idea (ignoring Carol’s warning sounded fun too). What he didn’t count on was falling head over heels in love with her, something that hit him just hours after their planned date fell through. Of course, he freaked out and shut down instead of talking to Lexie and Caleb about it (they’d just make fun of him and he was not in the mood). Daniel never usually went through all that trouble to date someone so honestly, he should have figured it out sooner.

So instead of telling Jenny, he poured himself into work and waited for her to get back from the cruise. He gently tapped her shoulder and beamed at her when she got off the elevator. “Hey.”

Jenny grinned back at him. “Hey. How was your Christmas?”

“Great. Yours?” 

“We had a pretty awesome holiday on the cruise,” she acknowledged. Spending time with her dad was always (mostly) fun, and Jenny was grateful for the trip.

“That’s awesome!” Daniel chuckled, unaware Caleb and Lexie were behind them, making faces.

Daniel was nowhere near ready to tell Jenny how he felt but he’d find the perfect time soon.


End file.
